gigantic_disneyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:PaladinDeGigantas/Seijuu Sentai Gingaman - EP39: New Gallery vs. Old Gallery
From: Seijuu Sentai Gingaman - EP39 What is the difference? *'New Gallery (by PaladinDeGigantas)': All images are animated GIFs (there is no image in PNG format), with the aim of saving scenes and also as many frames as possible. In addition, the objective is to minimize the number of images per gallery or article. The gifs have been optimized thanks to the Lossy GIF algorithm. *'Old Gallery (by ChipmunkRaccoon)': All images are in PNG format (there is no image as animated GIF). New Gallery (by PaladinDeGigantas): 59 images Gingaman - Giantess (1).gif Gingaman - Giantess (2).gif Gingaman - Giantess (3).gif Gingaman - Giantess (4).gif Gingaman - Giantess (5).gif Gingaman - Giantess (6).gif Gingaman - Giantess (7).gif Gingaman - Giantess (8).gif Gingaman - Giantess (9).gif Gingaman - Giantess (10).gif Gingaman - Giantess (11).gif Gingaman - Giantess (12).gif Gingaman - Giantess (13).gif Gingaman - Giantess (14).gif Gingaman - Giantess (15).gif Gingaman - Giantess (16).gif Gingaman - Giantess (17).gif Gingaman - Giantess (18).gif Gingaman - Giantess (19).gif Gingaman - Giantess (20).gif Gingaman - Giantess (21).gif Gingaman - Giantess (22).gif Gingaman - Giantess (23).gif Gingaman - Giantess (24).gif Gingaman - Giantess (25).gif Gingaman - Giantess (26).gif Gingaman - Giantess (27).gif Gingaman - Giantess (28).gif Gingaman - Giantess (29).gif Gingaman - Giantess (30).gif Gingaman - Giantess (31).gif Gingaman - Giantess (32).gif Gingaman - Giantess (33).gif Gingaman - Giantess (34).gif Gingaman - Giantess (35).gif Gingaman - Giantess (36).gif Gingaman - Giantess (37).gif Gingaman - Giantess (38).gif Gingaman - Giantess (39).gif Gingaman - Giantess (40).gif Gingaman - Giantess (41).gif Gingaman - Giantess (42).gif Gingaman - Giantess (43).gif Gingaman - Giantess (44).gif Gingaman - Giantess (45).gif Gingaman - Giantess (46).gif Gingaman - Giantess (47).gif Gingaman - Giantess (48).gif Gingaman - Giantess (49).gif Gingaman - Giantess (50).gif Gingaman - Giantess (51).gif Gingaman - Giantess (52).gif Gingaman - Giantess (53).gif Gingaman - Giantess (54).gif Gingaman - Giantess (55).gif Gingaman - Giantess (56).gif Gingaman - Giantess (57).gif Gingaman - Giantess (58).gif Gingaman - Giantess (59).gif Old Gallery (by ChipmunkRaccoon): 52 images Gingaman giantess.png Gingaman giantess 2.png Gingaman giantess 3.png Gingaman giantess 4.png Gingaman giantess 5.png Gingaman giantess 6.png Gingaman giantess 7.png Gingaman giantess 8.png Gingaman giantess 9.png Gingaman giantess 10.png Gingaman giantess 11.png Gingaman giantess 12.png Gingaman giantess 13.png Gingaman giantess 14.png Gingaman giantess 15.png Gingaman giantess 16.png Gingaman giantess 17.png Gingaman giantess 18.png Gingaman giantess 19.png Gingaman giantess 20.png Gingaman giantess 21.png Gingaman giantess 22.png Gingaman giantess 23.png Gingaman giantess 24.png Gingaman giantess 25.png Gingaman giantess 26.png Gingaman giantess 27.png Gingaman giantess 28.png Gingaman giantess 29.png Gingaman giantess 30.png Gingaman giantess 31.png Gingaman giantess 32.png Gingaman giantess 33.png Gingaman giantess 34.png Gingaman giantess 35.png Gingaman giantess 36.png Gingaman giantess 37.png Gingaman giantess 38.png Gingaman giantess 39.png Gingaman giantess 40.png Gingaman giantess 41.png Gingaman giantess 42.png Gingaman giantess 43.png Gingaman giantess 44.png Gingaman giantess 45.png Gingaman giantess 46.png Gingaman giantess 47.png Gingaman giantess 48.png Gingaman giantess 49.png Gingaman giantess 50.png Gingaman giantess 51.png Gingaman giantess 52.png Poll Which gallery do you like the most? New Gallery (by PaladinDeGigantas) Old Gallery (by ChipmunkRaccoon) Category:Blog posts